Unused Content
A list of unused content in Five Nights at Tubbyland, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game, and the TubbyLand Return pre-alpha. FNaTL= Title Music There was a different title music for the demo, but it was changed in the final version. This title music was used in the Five Nights at Dipsy's prototype game. Dipsy According to a Skype Chat with the game's creator, Clicky, Dipsy was originally going to have a jumpscare, but it was scrapped, as quoted by Clicky, "I was too lazy". The scrapped jumpscare of Dipsy was released at some point, however, along with his own scream. It seems like he was going to act like Laa-Laa, but this was changed in the full game. The Office There was meant to be a door light in the office, but this was replaced by a Left Door camera to stay original. It also appears that Laa-Laa and Dipsy were going to appear at the left door with the door light before they entered, but it was scrapped. Trivia * Clicky has stated that Dipsy's unedited jumpscare was the "eh oh" voiceline from Teletubbies. * Dipsy was originally going to be the antagonist of the series, hence the early prototype game being called "Five Nights at Dipsy's" and the Original being a Dipsy model. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo Noo-Noo seemed to originally be able to enter the office like the other tubbybots, but this was obviously scrapped for the Toggle Transmission mechanic. Dipsy Dipsy was normally able to enter the Party Room, but this was scrapped due to mistakes during programming. Po Po had the ability to crawl back into the Spare Room from the Kitchen Vent, but this was scrapped as it was seen unnecessary. Trivia *Po's crawling back texture can be seen via a glitch. *Clicky said that she made the Noo-Noo in the office render just in case she needed him there at some point, and never had a real plan for it. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Title Screen The title screen was originally going to be Po sitting in a spotlight, twitching and occasionally showing her endoskeleton head like in the first game, with the Original and his other heads' eyes lighting up in the dark at the back occasionally. There was also different title music. Beta fnatl 3 title 1.png|The title screen from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta fnatl 3 title 2.png|Po twitching in the title screen from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta fnatl 3 title 3.png|Po twitching with the Original looking in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen. Beta fnatl 3 title 4.png|Po twitching and revealing her endoskeleton head with the Original looking in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen. Prototype Po Prototype Po used to be able to enter the office via the ventilation shaft, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. She, like some others, also had a more smooth animation for entering and leaving the office, but this was cut down to prevent excessive crashing due to many transparent images. Prototype Laa-Laa It appears that Prototype Laa-Laa was going to have a camera disabling animation, but this was scrapped as it is never used in-game. Proto laa-laa cam disable unused.gif|An unused animation of Prototype Laa-Laa disabling the camera. Beta proto laa-laa camera disable.gif|Same as above, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Prototype Dipsy When Prototype Dipsy is meant to be in his active state in the Wreckage Closet, he instead appears inactive, and Decimated appears in his active state in the Wreckage Hall. As such, the texture of Prototype Dipsy in his active state in the Wreckage Closet is unused. This is most likely a programming mistake. Routes Some routes were changed in the development of the game. Prototype Po appears to have been planned to enter the right door and ventilation shaft and visit the Main Area and the Wreckage Hall. Prototype Dipsy seems to have been planned to be able to visit the Main Area, the Parts Hall B, and the left and middle door. The Original's route seems to have been planned to go through the vent. Decimated's route seems to be changed to not appear at the left and middle door anymore, and to not enter the Parts Hall. Prototype Laa-Laa, Po and Prototype Tinky Winky doesn't seem to have changed. Jumpscares Similar to Prototype Po, most of the characters had more frames in their jumpscare animations, but they had to be cut down due to problems with all the transparent frames crashing the game. According to Clicky, The Original had a jumpscare before his mechanics were made, but after his current mechanics were made, the jumpscare was deleted. His appearing animation, however, did not have a smooth version as he already knew about the problem with the animations at that point. The Original and Prototype Po also had the unused screams here. They were made just in case they were needed. Prototype Dipsy and Prototype Laa-Laa had different jumpscares at one point, but they were scrapped because Clicky didn't like them. Beta proto po appear.gif|Prototype Po's slightly smoother appearing animation from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta proto laa-laa jumpscare.gif|Prototype Laa-Laa's jumpscare from the FNaTL 3 beta. Old_proto_laa-laa_jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Prototype Laa-Laa's beta jumpscare, from a video Clicky posted. beta proto dipsy jumpscare.gif|Prototype Dipsy's jumpscare from the FNaTL 3 beta. Old_proto_dipsy_jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Prototype Dipsy's beta jumpscare, from a video Clicky posted. beta proto tinky jumpscare.gif|Prototype Tinky Winky's jumpscare from the FNaTL 3 beta. beta original appear.gif|A slightly smoother version of the Original's appearing animation from the FNaTL 3 beta. beta decimated walk.gif|Decimated's smoother and cleaner walking animation from the FNaTL 3 beta. Smooth po jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Po's jumpscare from a video Clicky posted. Smooth noo-noo jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Noo-Noo's jumpscare from a video Clicky posted. The Original Originally there was a more cleaner and smooth version of the Original's appearing animation, as shown here to the right, but like Prototype Po's appearing animation, it was scrapped due to the amount of transparent frames crashing the game. Locations There was a slightly different look to the office, with the lamp being lighter and the Dipsy head having a different texture, as well as the doorways being completely empty. As well as that, the Main Area also had a different angle to it in the beta, looking directly at the Original instead of being able to view the whole room. Most of the other locations appear to be unchanged, however. Po Sprite There was a unused Po sprite that Clicky seemed to forget to use during development of the third game, and it seems to resemble the FNAF 4 minigame sprite. Mickey Rooney There is an image of Mickey Rooney, only seen in the files. It has text congratulating the person who finds it for decompiling the game, and says that the image is their reward. This image is found in the Night X frame, however it does nothing. Trivia * All of the tubbybots had a scream during their jumpscare at one point, in case they were needed in any game. Dipsy's scream, the Original's scream, and Prototype Po's scream were scrapped, as they were not used due to them having a different mechanic other than killing. ** This does not apply for Tinky Winky from FNaTL 2 and Decimated, as they were never planned to have a jumpscare in the first place. * A few of the jumpscares and screams were only used as placeholders for a period of time. * It seems that all tubbybots, with the exception of Po and Noo-Noo had different jumpscares from the Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game beta. However, they did have somewhat smoother animation. |-|TL R= Due to the game being incomplete, there are many unused parts of the game. Unused Characters Both Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky are completely inactive in the pre-alpha. Noo-Noo and PTLD-93 are also completely absent from the game. More information and images can be found on their pages. Continue Screen While there are files for the continue button, presumably for later nights, they are never used due to there being no progression. Radar There was a planned radar feature, though obviously it never was developed. Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky likely do not have an icon in the files for the pre-alpha because their behaviors were not programmed in that version. Tlr po icon.png|Po's radar icon. Tlr dipsy icon.png|Dipsy's radar icon. Extras There was planned to be a developer commentary and behind the scenes renders. While the behind the scenes renders were made and put into the game early, the commentary was never finished. It is possible these would have appeared in an extras menu, though no graphics exist in the files for an extras menu button. Audio There is an audio file found in the files of the pre-alpha with absolutely no known purpose. There is also an audio file of static that would play during the game over screen, based off its name, though as there is no way to die in-game, this file is unused. Minigames While not necessarily unused, these minigames never became available, and only footage has been found of them. Some sprites have also been released. Videos TL R Donger Minigame Version 1|First version of the Donger Schlonger minigame. TL R Donger Minigame Version 2|Second version of the Donger Schlonger minigame. TL R Strange Minigame|A strange minigame. Sprites Spinning toast.gif|A pixel sprite of a spinning piece of Tubby Toast. Tlr misc HP 1.png|A clear sprite of a Tubby Toast. Tlr misc broom minigame.png|A broom sprite. Tlr misc door lock.png|A sprite of a padlock. Tlr misc Prop Table.png|A sprite of a block table. Tlr misc table 6.png|A sprite of a round table. Tlr misc table 1.png|A sprite of a rectangular table. Tlr misc table 3.png|A sprite of a rectangular table. Tlr misc table 5.png|A sprite of a rectangular table. Tlr misc floor.png|A floor sprite, judging by the file name. Miscellaneous Props Several renders of props from the game have been released. Most have appeared in certain locations, while others remain unused. Tlr misc tubby toaster.png|The tubby toaster, as seen in CAM G. Tlr misc plates.png|A stack of plates, as seen in CAM G. Tlr misc stove.png|A stove, as seen in CAM G. Tlr misc untextured shelf.png|An untextured shelf, the finished version of which is seen in CAM B and CAM C. Tlr misc wires.png|A mess of wires, some of which are seen in CAM A. Tlr misc poster on coat rack.png|A poster hung on a coat rack, the latter which is seen in the office. Tlr misc poster donger.gif|A joke animation of Donger Schlonger, a joke character, being hidden under the poster hung on the coat rack. Tlr flashlight making.gif|An animation showing off the creation of the flashlight textures. Tlr misc pencil.png|A pencil, unseen in any render in the game. Miscellaneous These are remaining unused parts of the game. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return